


Entrance Exam

by Socchan



Category: Tokimeki Mononoke Jogakkou
Genre: Blanket Permission, Cats, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiri enters the academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrance Exam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizuno_youko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mizuno_youko).



Kiri glowered balefully at the front gate. The leaves were changing again, and her human _still_ wasn't back from whatever it was she had been doing. Kiri wasn't especially worried, except this had already happened a number of times already since the woman had left, and it always got really cold when all the leaves were gone, and really, hadn't her human been gone long enough?

Voices sounded from the front door; Kiri flicked an ear. There had always been property hunters sniffing around their house, but they'd gotten worse since Kiri's human had gone, and Kiri could only scare them off for so long. Her human was much more efficient at the task.

That decided it. With a stretch and a yawn, Kiri got to her feet; it was time to track down her human. Tracking was something she was very good at, too; vermin never lasted a single week while she guarded the house. Putting her nose to the ground, Kiri got to work.

It was hard going at first, harder than she'd expected, because her human's scent was so far gone. It seemed like millions of other scents overlapped it, muffling it, no matter how dear it was to Kiri. After a quick shift in direction, though, it got strong enough that Kiri could practically track it by sight.

Kiri followed the scent's winding trail through an odd series of obstacles (all on the ground; humans were too clumsy to use the more obvious routes) to where it finally stopped at a garden of stones and incense. Kiri batted at the stone where the scent trail ended, calling softly for her human. Surely she would come out of hiding now, right? Kiri called again, and a drop of rain fell by the stone's base. This was no good; Kiri hated getting wet. Her human really needed to show up and take her home, so she could dry Kiri off and pet her just right to make up for disappearing so long.

"Nekomata-san?"

Kiri turned quickly to the source of the sound, wiping her face to regain composure - though there was something strange about that...

"Nekomata-san," the person repeated. Kiri frowned; it looked like a woman, except her head was much farther away from her body than a human's usually was. "Are you here for school?"

"School?" Kiri asked, her voice sounding strange to her own ears. "No, I was just looking for someone; the old woman who used to take care of me. She should be here, but..." Kiri pouted at the stone.

"Ah, I see." The woman with the strange neck nodded (though Kiri was not entirely sure how she could tell). "You'd best come with me, then." The woman took one of Kiri's paws and pulled her up - and up, and up, onto her feet.

Kiri looked in astonishment at her new shape. "I--?" she started.

The woman smiled, not unkindly. "Welcome to Mononoke Girls' Academy," she said. "We'll get you all sorted out."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple more versions of this, but this is the one that got finished first, so it's the one that got posted. Alternate versions include one with a miko "encouraging" Kiri to leave the house and look for her master/pet human, and one where Kiri sees some other mononoke walk by and they invite her to go to school with them.


End file.
